


Skate Date

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas Prompts, #4: Ice SkatingGreg convinces the team to go to the skating rink on their off time. Some are more experienced than others.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Skate Date

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” Nick said, eyeing the rental skates skeptically.

Greg rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’ll be fine. Besides, everyone else agreed to come. You can’t be the only one not skating.”

Just then Warrick sat beside Nick. “It’s not that bad, man. It’s like riding a bike. I used to ice skate all the time as a kid. I’ll show you it’s no big deal.”

Nick glanced at Warrick and shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. I’ve only been ice skating maybe once in my life.”

Warrick laughed. “Don’t get so worked up. It’ll be fun!”

Greg snorted and bent down to lace up his skates. Somehow, he’d convinced everyone to do a team outing at the ice rink and he was looking forward to spending downtime with them outside of the lab. They’d planned for drinks afterward, too. To say that Nick had not been excited was an understatement. He enjoyed spending time with the team, but the skating rink was his last choice. Not only was he unpracticed on skates but he hated the cold. Greg had teased him earlier about his outfit – a thick turtle neck sweater, fleece jacket, wool scarf, and gloves. Greg glanced at him and hid a smile at his pink tipped nose and cheeks. Nick caught him staring and smiled. Greg felt himself flush but Warrick didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he stood and wobbled over to the ice, laughing a little nervously.

“Just like riding a bike?” Nick asked.

Warrick waved off the remark but the gestured upset his balance and he slipped. Greg laughed as he tried to grasp the wall and pull himself up. He was still laughing when Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Lindsey arrived.

“What’s Warrick doing?” Grissom asked.

“Uh, I think it’s pretty obvious,” Sara said with a smirk.

Warrick had noticed their arrival, as well. “Ha, ha, why don’t one of you come and help me?”

Catherine laughed and pushed Lindsey toward the rink. “Why don’t you go help your Uncle Warrick?”

The tween quickly took off her skate guards and got on the ice. But instead of trying to help him up, she circled around him a few times.

“Stop teasing him, Lindsey!” Catherine called, fighting back her laughter and getting on the ice to help Warrick. By the time she and Lindsey got Warrick back on his feet, Sara and Grissom were ready to get on the ice.

“Aren’t you guys going to join us? This was your idea, Greg,” Grissom asked.

“Uh, yeah, I just need a sec. I don’t think I laced my skates tight enough.” He reached down to untie them.

Greg slapped his hand away. “No you don’t. They’re fine. Let’s just get out on the ice.”

Grissom gave them a curious look but Sara just laughed and led him out onto the ice. Greg watched them catch up with Catherine and Lindsey, who were skating slowly beside Warrick.

Greg looked back at Nick. “Nicky, why don’t you try? I’ll help you.”

He took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. I’m just nervous.”

Finally, Greg got Nick out on the ice. He stumbled a bit as he adjusted to the feel of the skates but seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly. As Greg helped him smooth out his movements, the others began to pass them by. Sara and Grissom kept a steady pace, content to just circle the rink while they chatted. Catherine and Lindsey continued to flank Warrick, but every so often Lindsey would break away from them to do a trick.

Eventually, Nick got more comfortable and started to relax. Catherine and Warrick were now staying pace with them and they were making idle chitchat about their recent cases. After a while, Greg broke away from them and skated up to Lindsey, who was practicing her spins.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at that!” He said and copied her.

“Whoa, do you take skate lessons, too?”

Greg laughed at her surprise. “No, but I used to when I was your age. My mom wouldn’t let me play hockey but she did let me do ice skating.”

“That’s so cool. Do you want to skate with me?” she asked a little shyly.

“I would love to,” he said with an exaggerated bow. Lindsey giggled and she took his hand. They began circling the rink, breaking a part often to show off their skills.

They were in the middle of racing each other backward when Greg heard a yelp. He turned his head in time to see Nick fall on his butt. Catherine and Warrick bent over to help him up but Catherine was laughing so hard that she ran into Warrick and caused him to loose his balance, so Greg and Lindsey went over to help

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough,” Nick said and Warrick echoed him. Catherine and Lindsey tried to convince them to stay but it was no use.

“Party poopers!” Catherine teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick said, “I’ve got a bruised tail bone!”

Catherine and Lindsey giggled before skating off together. Without a partner to skate with, Greg decided to call it quits, too. He was just getting off the ice as Warrick was leaving.

“You sure you’re not coming for drinks later?” he asked.

“Nah, man. I’m good. Next time,” Nick replied.

“Alright. Well, if you change your mind, we’re going to be at the usual spot… How about you Greg?”

Greg glanced at Nick, who pleaded with his eyes to skip out on drinks too. “Ah, sorry. I can’t, something recently came up.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Greg sat down beside Nick. “What’s up? I thought you wanted to get drinks with the team later?”

Nick turned to look at him. “I did, but… I really am sore from that fall. I just don’t think I can handle sitting on hard bar stools all night.

“Aw,” Greg laughed, “How about I give you a massage when we get home?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And then I’ll show you how much I appreciate you for agreeing to come skating with me.”

“Hmm… I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @greggodna


End file.
